It has been found that sun screens are used on motor vehicles for multiple purposes. One such purpose is to minimize heating of an unoccupied vehicle exposed to the sun, while another purpose to slow down deterioration of paint surfaces. Hence, many attempts have been made for these purposes. However, the prior art sun screens are cumbersome covers and frames not easily stored on a vehicle or a cover that cannot be spaced apart from a vehicle to allow cooling by wind currents. In addition, the prior art frame supported covers cannot be quickly and easily mounted. FIG. 9 illustrates one of the prior art sun screens.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sun shield for motor vehicles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.